Affirmation
by Sittingonthis
Summary: 1973. Trixie visits Patsy for a weekend while Delia is away. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_1973._

"Where are we staying mummy?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Sweetie, I've told you" Trixie ruffled the head of the young girl sitting beside her on the train. "Aunt Patsy's, who I used to be nurses with...now sit still and read your magazine" she grinned.

As her daughter settled back into her seat, Trixie pulled a Sobrani out of her bag. Exhaling a stream of smoke, she realized that for the first time in awhile she felt exhilarated. Don't misunderstand-being married and living in Yorkshire was nice. The countryside had a soothing effect on her. Her beloved husband Eugene was a kind man as well. However his absences had become more and more frequent. She had begun craving London again.

So when a letter arrived from Patsy inviting her to visit-well she instantly went to purchase the train ticket. And Ellie looked like her face would split having never been outside of their home county. It was the most exciting thing to happen in her daughter's life since Elvis broadcasted live from Hawaii. She'd heard nothing else from the girl from morning to night until the time to leave came around.

Trixie was simply pleased to see her old nursing compatriot. She had kept up with the ginger nurse since leaving the service to marry. Eugene had wanted a family right away and Trixie had tired of the profession. Her experience in South Africa had changed her and she found it hard to settle back into the routine upon returning.

Patsy had stayed, albeit in a growing limited capacity as the birth rate slowed. Still her senior experience proved useful to the health needs of Poplar, so she went where she was most needed. It also helped that her companion was in the same profession, although Delia was now promoted to matron. But then again Delia had always been more ambitious and well-liked. Over the years the nurse's relationship with each other became less of an issue, and more just an understood fact. It was just overlooked as personal business which never affected either woman's stellar work. Trixie didn't see it as relevant at all. Patsy had a stoic professionalism about her that was rarely broken. For 14 years the redhead had served the East End and they overlooked her different life choices. Plenty of women shared flats together after all.

Still Trixie had yet to break Patsy's famous wall of reserve regarding her personal life. While she respected her friend's reluctance-it also left her overwhelmingly curious.

"Mummy, is this the station?" her daughter asked loudly pointing out the window.

"Oh yes sweetie, let's get everything together now" she said with an excitement that matched her little girl.

* * *

Of course, Patsy sighed, even after four hours of train travel Trixie Franklin would still look flawless. Her old friend emerged from the train with a toe-headed mini-version of herself. Both looked fresh as a daisy with impeccable grace. Patsy waved across the platform at Kings Cross in her light green suit. Still taller than the average she stood out enough in the busy crowd.

The two nurses reunited and instantly sparked together like they hadn't been apart. The bubble of shared experience instantly constructed itself around them as they headed off the platform. Ellie trailed behind holding firmly onto her mother's hand. Her mouth held open in agog at all around her. Eventually her mother turned around and urged her to be quicker.

"So where's your other half this weekend?" Trixie asked.

"She's at a conference" she explained with a slight edge.

"And you couldn't go with her?' Trixie asked surprised.

"No" she said quickly. "Your chariot awaits" Patsy pointed to her convertible up ahead. At the sight of the convertible, Ellie audibly squealed.

"Mummy are we going to ride in that?!" she exclaimed.

Patsy laughed at the young girl's exuberance as Trixie nodded towards her daughter.

"I thought we'd dare the top down today Ellie. What do you say?" she asked the fresh face girl.

She answered with a high pitch squeal as she climbed into the back seat. Once their luggage was loaded and Ellie secured, they set off with a tire squeal.

"Really Patsy" Trixie gave her a concerned eye-roll.

"Trix, I've got complete control of this motor vehicle" she assured her with a laugh as they turned into the East End.

* * *

As Trixie looked around she saw that not much had changed in the East End. There were still an odd mix of rebuilt and older architecture. However, she could see the new emerging London peaking through. More concrete and plaster, less wood & cobble. Patsy and Delia had purchased a townhouse last year with Delia's inheritance from the death of her father. It was a nice brownstone which the two women had made look smart.

While they climbed up the stairs, she noticed the remarkable cleanliness. Trixie had forgotten how hygienic the world of nurses could be since she had retired. The intermixing of bleach and cigarette smoke reminded her of their shared room at Nonnatus. Patsy Mount may have changed her hair but she had not changed her love of cigarettes and extreme hygiene.

"The guest room is through here" Patsy pointed down the hall.

Ellie looked at her mum uneasily as she carried her small suitcase.

"Go on" Patsy urged the young girl as Trixie nodded. "I think you'll find something for you on the bed in there" Patsy added with a smile.

"Patsy" she sighed as she heard her daughter's squeals from the guest room.

"What?!" The redhead squeezed her shoulder as they headed toward the source of such excitement.

"You'll spoil my daughter to the point where she won't want to leave" Trixie smirked.

"Well, we only spoil children in this house and besides it will occupy her so we can talk" she replied.

"Good luck with that sweetie" the blonde smirked.

* * *

It turned out the journey had tired the poor girl out. Trixie laid her down for a nap while Patsy set out tea. It was a simple affair of sandwiches and Earl Grey but Trixie was no judge. They sat down opposite each other.

"So where is Delia anyway?" Trixie leaned in excited for gossip.

"Liverpool. Matron's conference" Patsy took a dismissive sip from her teacup.

"And you weren't invited? Is that it?" the blonde smirked.

The woman opposite her took a long pause looking to the left. Exhaling audibly she brought her gaze back to Trixie. Her lips turned downward.

"She said that she'd just have to do matron-things and that I'd just be bored in the hotel all day" Patsy said sadly. "I think she just wants a break from me" she finished downtrodden.

"What makes you think that dear?" Trixie reached out her hand across the table and squeezed the others hand.

"I don't know. She's been dropping hints that she wants to leave London, maybe go back to the country" the redhead explained in a lowly voice.

"She wants us to get a dog" Patsy said dismissively after a strained silence. "Filthy beasts and who would take care of it?" Patsy continued in a haughty tone.

Trixie chortled as she tried a sandwich from the table. Patsy did not look as amused.

She broke out into louder giggles.

"Well I think my husband is having an affair so I suppose we're both in trouble" she said as tears began to pierce her eyes.

"Oh Trixie" Patsy got up and moved around the table to sit beside her. She placed her arm around her as the blonde leaned into her shoulder for solace.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Drop one should you feel any inclination to read further (or whatever reason you need gentle reader, I suppose).


	2. Chapter 2

They sat like that for awhile until Trixie lifted her head and wiped at the few tears that had escaped. Patsy dropped her arm as the blonde went to compose herself. By the time she came back Patsy had started a new kettle. Trixie squeezed her shoulder as she went to sit down.

Trixie had never thought that she'd ever find someone as close as she had been with Cynthia. And she had certainly never thought that it would be the red-haired nurse who barged in, but it turned out was quite reserved. But then again Trixie knew well about facades. It had taken awhile for Trixie to understand that one woman held the key to Patience Mount. As she understood the close relationship that Patsy and Delia shared she understood how they had more in common than she had thought.

Patsy turned away from the hob back to Trixie.

"All I can say, is that if he is having an affair than he's the most foolish man in Yorkshire and not worthy of you" declared Patsy.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you" she pointed as Patsy poured a fresh cup of tea and sat down. Patsy clenched her jaw in a way that Trixie knew was resistance.

"Oh no, don't you dare think that you're getting out of this, Patience Mount. How can there be trouble in paradise on island Lesbos?" she smirked.

Patsy was not amused as she lit up a cigarette. Trixie silently insisted upon a cigarette for herself. Patsy knew not to refuse her from bumming a Sobrani from the ginger's special stash. Lighting up they both inhaled and exhaled. Trixie sighed.

"You can't get these in Yorkshire. It's been so long" she smiled.

"It's just…" she hesitated clearly choosing her words carefully. "We've been together so long, maybe she's tired of me, maybe she wants something else...If we leave here than where do I fit? I'm a good nurse. And it's harder to hide in a small community if that's what she wants" she burst out all over her friend.

"Why should you need to hide? Nobody cares anymore and it was never illegal" Trixie said defensively.

"Witch hunts are never out of fashion, Trixie. The world hasn't changed that much" Patsy said with a darkness in her eyes.

It reminded Trixie of John Amos, which hurt her heart a little. She deeply regretted how self-centered she had been at the time. In hindsight she had misinterpreted her friends reaction and cared more about social opinion. She had been disappointed in herself about it later, and turned again to drink to bring back the numbness. When she had heard the news of John Amos's suicide the penny had finally dropped in her mind. That Patsy had cared so much because her and John Amos were the same. And she had missed it.

"Mummy" she heard from the hallway.

Snapped out of her revelrie she turned toward her gorgeous daughter who was wiping her eyes.

"Yes dear. Come here" she motioned as her daughter leaped into her arms.

Trixie had always known that motherhood was her redemption. Her own mother had flown the coop being unable to deal with her father. And every time she had dealt with abysmal woman who hadn't seemed to feel a jot for their own flesh and blood she had sworn that her own daughter would know love. And care. And compassion. It was a solemn oath that had quit her drinking for good. Smoothing her daughter's sleep misshapen crown of blonde hair only solidified her choice.

"So what is it sweetie?" Trixie asked her daughter.

"When's dinner mummy? Is it different in London?" she asked unsure.

Patsy's face broke out in a grin that split her face at the scene before her.

"Dinner is whenever we wish it to be my darling" Trixie smoothed her daughter's blonde hair and laughed blissfully.

* * *

Patsy slipped an already made lasagna into the oven. Looking over the instructions she assured the small child that she could grab a piece of fruit from the refrigerator. Ellie searched until she found an apple which was deemed serviceable. Patsy then pointed out the library and TV room for her which she was free to use. The young girl scampered off excited to explore her new surroundings.

"She gets far too excited for the television these days" Trixie sighed.

"Yes, I fear it's ability to numbify the brain as well but Delia loves her murder mysteries" she explained.

"And the lasagna?" Trixie smirked.

"Deels, of course. She prepared a week of dishes before she left-she knows that I can't cook at all. Never had to" Patsy sighed as she set aside the meticulous instructions that her love had left her.

"She really does know you" Trixie smirked. Patsy only shrugged in recognition of a common fact.

Trixie paused for a moment as she worked out what she had wanted to say all afternoon.

"It's nice, being able to talk to you like this" she said finally. "I mean about you and Delia and everything. All the double talk can be so exhausting" she finished.

Patsy reached across the kitchen table and grasped Trixie's hand.

"You know that I never wanted to lie to you. It was just for your own protection Trix that I couldn't speak about it. Loose lips and all that" Patsy replied sincerely.

"I never would have said anything. I want you to know that" Trixie nodded.

"I know" Patsy said softly. "But I couldn't put you in that position. We would have all lost our jobs. We still could" she said solemnly as a prayer.

Trixie shook her head in anger at such assertions. That couldn't be true she thundered in her head. Not in 1973 she asserted within her mind.

"No Patsy. Attitudes have changed. It's no longer against the law for men. The world is much more progressive" Trixie asserted haughtily.

"Just because you say so, it doesn't mean that it's true Trixie" Patsy set her stubborn jaw.

The stalemate between the women was broken by the rather loud ding of an alarm. Both women turned their heads.

"Lasagna's ready" Patsy announced with a practiced smile.

* * *

The three women heartily ate their meal and planned the next day.

"Mummy, I want to go to the flower markets" Ellie insisted.

"Alright, then I'll add it to the list" Trixie smiled.

"And the docks, I want to see the big ships mummy" she persisted through slurps of lasagna noodles.

"Did you know that your mummy once delivered a baby on a ship?" Patsy gleefully asked. Trixie saw the mischief in Patsy's eyes as Ellie nodded that she had not heard the tale.

"Well, she had to put a chair under the mother's hips and deliver the baby without bumping her head on the ceiling. Can you imagine?" Patsy smirked.

"Is that true?" Ellie asked wide-eyed.

"Let's just say it wasn't the most ideal of situations darling" Trixie smiled.

"She's quite a hero your mummy. Don't forget it" Patsy winked as she turned toward the freezer. "So who wants Ice Cream?" she asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

Trixie put her daughter to bed. It had been an exciting day and her daughter was already ready to see all of London in the days to come. The blonde was also a bit tired but she still felt an ache in chest that needed resolving.

As Patsy and herself sat in front of a fire she felt compelled to speak.

"Patsy, I want you to know that I've never judged you. Not even when I connected the dots between you and Delia and all. It wasn't my place" her voice hitched from the emotion of such a confession. "Love without question, that's what makes the world go round right" she stated more as fact.

A silent pause sat heavily between the two women. Patsy finally nodded in recognition of the revelation.

"Thank you" she whispered.

They each looked at the fire and tried to find a way to break through the heavy mood. Finally Patsy began to giggle, which soon turned into a laugh. Trixie looked at her in mock exasperation for some explanation of such odd behavior.

"Oh god, Do you remember when you were jealous about me and Tom Hereward?" she giggled further. "As if I'd ever go for that!" she smirked.

Trixie giggled back at her old friend. It really had been ridiculous in hindsight. Like she'd ever have to compete with Patience Mount for a man.

"As far as I was concerned he was all yours-Brylcreem and all" Patsy confirmed laughingly.

They both giggled for some time over such moments in their shared past.

* * *

Trixie awoke to Patsy shaking her shoulder. After trying to unsuccessfully swat Patsy away she opened her eyes slightly.

"What is it?" she declared. Barely able to see Patsy's face, she still knew that something had gone wrong.

"It's Deels. She's been in an accident and I have to go right now" she insisted barely choking out the words.

Trixie made a quick assessment of the entire situation. Her nurses training had really never disappeared.

"Okay, Patsy we're coming with you obviously. So fill me in while I get some clothes on" Trixie insisted as she rose into her well-practiced emergency routine. It seemed that her friend needed her and just in time too.

And Trixie was always there for her friends.

* * *

A/N: To Be Continued. Of course your reviews and feedback are highly valued so feel free to review & PM me if you like. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going mummy?" a little voice asked in the dark.

"Sweetie, we're going to Liverpool" Trixie explained as she pulled a jumper over her daughter's head. "You wanted to see the big ships? Well, that's where all the big ships are dear" the blonde tried to explain as she hurried her daughter along.

Patsy waited downstairs smoking a cigarette while grasping her arms around herself and pacing. Haltingly, she had filled Trixie in with all the info that she had gotten over the phone from Liverpool. There had been a car accident and several matron nurses had been brought in for various ailments. Delia had been one of them. So they were off. It was not at all what they had planned. But so it goes, Trixie sighed.

As she pulled her daughter out of sleep and into clothes she tried to keep her emotions in check. Pulling together a day bag for herself and Ellie she got ready for the long drive ahead.

"It's my automobile" Patsy had insisted "I'll drive".

Trixie reached over to clasp her friends hands. She looked into her eyes.

"No, you won't. You're far too upset" she said calmly in an even voice.

"I just need to see her. To know what is happening. It feels as if she is so far away" Patsy said in a choked voice looking to the floor.

It wasn't often that Trixie saw her friend in such a state. Things were usually the other way around. Still, she lifted Patsy's chin with her finger slowly and employed her greatest weapon-her cheerful disposition.

"Aren't you lucky that I'm here then? I'd say we'll get you two gloriously reunited in no time" she smiled. Patsy nodded and they formulated a plan. It was a four hour drive to Liverpool and they'd switch off driving duties midway. Soon more calls were made to arrange for overnight lodging since it was unlikely that Delia would be released so quickly. And now it was up to Trixie to get her daughter underway.

"Come on, sweetie" Trixie pulled on her daughter's shoes. "Life's an adventure" she put on a cheerful face for her little girl.

It was an unexpected turn of events, but then again Trixie Franklin had never found life to be truly predictable.

* * *

"Okay, Patsy you really need to slow down" Trixie said with a tight smile.

"But the GPs there don't know her medical history. And if she has a concussion then she might hemorrhage or worse what if her seizures come back?" Patsy rambled.

"Oh look a petrol station" Trixie pulled in. "Sweetie" she looked toward the back seat where Ellie had been napping. Her daughter rose up and looked around wiping her eyes. "Why don't you go in and pick out a snack?" she offered. Ellie squealed and ran in straight to the candy aisle. She turned toward Patsy who looked through her purse for some cash. Trixie stayed her hand and tutted.

"I can get my own child a chocolate bar, although I fear she'll just get more hyper" Trixie sighed.

"I'm being fretful aren't I?" Patsy looked down at her hands.

"It's the burden of knowledge. I nearly drove Eugene crazy during my pregnancy second-guessing every little thing" she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Be strong, because things will get better" the blonde smiled. "And for god's sake be sure to breathe because it's your turn to drive" she looked back toward where her daughter waited. "And if you don't focus on the road then I fear you'll kill us all" she said with a cheeky tone.

"She's going to be all right, you'll see" Trixie repeated as if it were a mantra.

Trixie saw a steely resolve come over her friend's face. She had seen it often in the clinical room when challenged by impossible odds. Patsy nodded and put on her brave face.

"Yes, right" she nodded exiting the car, as Trixie headed inside to see what havok her little one had wrecked.

She found Ellie clutching five different candy bars and reaching for more chocolate.

"Oh dear" she expired.

* * *

They reached the hospital at Liverpool which Patsy surmised was not half as top notch as the other hospitals she had worked in during her career. All the same she felt an age old battle within herself of panic and urgency. She desperately needed to see her love but she did not want to face an unknown outcome. In her mind she had worked out every possibility of what she would encounter upon arrival. And yet she still felt ill prepared.

She came to a dead stop in front of the hospital doors.

"Now come on. What have I said all along?" Trixie insisted as she caught up to her friend. Patsy nodded, however she still didn't move. Trixie moved around to face her.

"I want to hear you say it, Patsy" she said urgently.

Patsy looked up and steeled herself.

"It's going to be all right" she said with mock reassurance.

"Exactly" Trixie smiled as she pulled her through the hospital doors with Ellie trailing behind.

* * *

The group approached the nurses station, which was a familiar buzz of activity. A stern looking older woman gave them the once over and approached.

"Can I help you Mrs?" she asked.

"A Matron Delia Busby should be here. There was a car accident at the conference" Patsy explained as she saw the woman start to look over a patient roster.

"And you are family I presume?" she asked.

Patsy sighed.

"No, but I was her emergency contact and am her primary caregiver. Her parents are no longer living. She should have added me to a visitor's list" Patsy forcefully insisted.

"Still if you are not family or her husband…"

Trixie stepped forward with indignation in her eyes.

"What's your name? Nurse Baker?" the blonde leaned in closer. "This is Nurse Mount and I am Nurse Franklin. Looking around I can see at least three violations of health code standing right here. I can't imagine what I would find if I looked a little further. Now you are going to let Nurse Mount and myself in to see her friend Matron Busby now. Or I'll have the NHS on the phone in a tick. Was I clear? Or do you want to be responsible for that" she said with a lethally tight grin.

"Right thru here Nurses" she led the trio past the doors.

Patsy turned toward Trixie with relief.

"What did you just say back there?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie, I just played on her heart strings, y'know her compassion and all that" she smiled smoothly.

* * *

Still groggy from the sedative drip, Delia Busby thought she was hallucinating her dear girlfriend at first. And for some reason Trixie Franklin was there too.

As she slipped closer to consciousness, she felt a hand enclosed in her own on the left side. Stirring she tried to open her eyes wider.

"Pats" she croaked. Her mouth was so desperately dry that she swore that she sounded like a man.

"Yes dear. I'm here" she heard whispered as she felt a hand gently caress her hair away from her forehead.

She opened her eyes further and squinted at the blonde in the corner watching them.

"Pats? Is that really Trixie Franklin in the corner there? Or am I having one of my spells?" she asked quietly.

Patsy chuckled softly.

"No dear. That really is Trixie. She came all this way with me" Patsy whispered back.

"Oh, hello Trix" she whispered. "Might I trouble you for some water" she said hoarsely.

"Yes, of course" Trixie rose quickly. She gathered her daughter who had been busy with a coloring book. "Come on dear, we are now on a mission" she said playfully to her little girl as they exited.

Waiting until Trixie was out the doors, Patsy leaned over and kissed her beloved softly. She grazed her forehead, cheeks, and then her lips dotingly. Pulling away she remained squeezing Delia's hand.

"I was so scared" Patsy admitted.

Delia knew from much experience that this was a side of the red-head that only she got to see. The little girl who was so afraid of losing after having lost so much. Achingly she remembered another time long ago when they had sat in similar positions when things had not been all right. She shuddered to think how lost Patsy had been and that Delia had not recognized her at all.

"Oh cariad. I'm all right" she said hoarsely.

"Your arm" Patsy sighed as she motioned toward her right arm which was firmly encased in plaster.

It seemed that she'd be out of commission for awhile. She feared for her patients and the nurses under her watch. At least she thought she'd be able to return to take over administrative duties in four weeks she believed. However, she was sure that Patsy would dote and fret over her excessively the entire time.

"Deels, I have to say something before Trixie gets back. Please just let me get it all out or I fear I won't be able to rest my mind" Patsy insisted. Delia nodded in agreement having experienced this before. She knew that when Patsy Mount had something to say it was best just to let the dam burst free.

"I just want you to know that if you want it, then I will quit nursing and move to the country, and learn to garden and cook, and get a dog...all you have to do is ask. I would throw everything over just to be with you" she finished exasperated. "I can't be me without you dear. It's a fact" she said as she squeezed her hand as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, cariad" she said softly as her heart broke. All this time she now understood her lover's worry over the last few months. At times she had felt her girlfriend pull away from her or become short with her tongue. They had been too tired for much physical affection in the bedroom. She had not understood the hostility but now she saw it as classic Patience Mount behavior.

"Patience Mount. Dw i'n dy garu di. Always" she said beatifically.

At that moment Trixie wandered in with a glass of water, two cups of tea, and a little blonde carrying a can of pop.

* * *

Having lost some water down her front, Patsy insisted on getting Delia a proper hand towel. Having been left alone, Delia turned toward Trixie who sat in a corner chair near her daughter.

"She's quite insufferable" Trixie nodded smirking.

"I know. But I'm stuck with her I suppose" she replied. "Sorry I busted up the reunion. But thank you for taking care of her" Delia said earnestly.

"Well, It's not often that I get to return the favor. She's done the same for me" the blonde nodded.

"Pats" she paused to carefully chose her words "Strength is a habit with her. She's not used to relying on others, but you were there for her and I am grateful" Delia said gracefully.

Trixie paused. She turned her head sideways.

"You two are the real deal. Like the movies or fairy tales? Soul mates?" she asked inquisitively.

"I have loved her since I first saw her when I was 18, so I suppose that we are _ffrind enaid_ " she said in lilting welsh.

"You are lucky y'know" Trixie smiled.

"Yes, I know" Delia Busby affirmed.

* * *

Patsy pulled Trixie out of the hospital and put a set of car keys in her hands. Trixie tried to protest but Patsy insisted.

"A hospital room is no place for a little girl" she nodded. "She won't be released until at least tomorrow, so take the car, visit the big ships and make your way back. Take as much time as you want" she insisted.

"But how will you get back?" Trixie asked.

"I'll rent a car or if I must I can buy another car I suppose" Patsy spoke assuredly. "Just be sure to get my Jaguar back in one piece" she smirked.

"Of course! What do you take me for?" she laughed.

As she embraced her old friend she was disheartened having to leave, but she also felt strengthened. Patsy looked more confident than she had in days. Something had happened between her and Delia when she had left the room. Something that reaffirmed their bond together. Each woman had shown a clear improvement in their countenance and manner. It warmed her soul to see what a firm bond between two people in love could be despite gender or society.

Love is love. After all. She sighed as she drove toward the docks of Liverpool with her daughter in the front seat. Ellie was spellbound by everything and chattered incessantly. Some of it was incomprehensible nonsense that the blonde mother couldn't understand. Other bits were simply the exuberance of youth which delighted her soul.

"Mummy, do you really have to climb that to get into the ship?" her daughter asked as she pointed toward the rope ladder that led to the door of one of the massive ships floating in dock in front of them.

Trixie shrugged.

"It's a bit frightful at first but if there's no other way…" she said as she play acted climbing a rope ladder. Her daughter's eyes got as big as sand dollars.

"Did you really climb a ladder like that?" she asked.

"Yes I did sweetie. How else would I get into the ship?" she smiled in mock exasperation.

"So, Daddy wasn't making stuff up" she said as looked at a ship's stern down the dock.

"What do you mean dear?" she asked perplexed.

"Well, Daddy said that you were a brave hero and that's why he loved you. Because you weren't afraid to do scary things like marry him" she said carefully.

"Yes Dear. Love is scary" she kneeled to face her daughter. "But it's worth it. I mean I have you after all. And Daddy. And I get to love you" she said earnestly.

She kissed her daughter on the cheek and then quickly wiped away the lipstick mark. Together they turned their heads as they heard the sound of music from a car parked nearby. In an unspoken agreement mother and daughter began to dance together as Marvin Gaye flowed through the air.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yes, that is the end of this little tale. Of course, reviews are always welcome so feel free to drop a line.

(This hiatus is dreadfully long isn't it? *sigh*)


End file.
